1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing method, and a print program, and more particularly, to a printing device that generates print data used for performing a printing process based on a print source.
2. Related Art
When photo image data or the like is printed, a margin area is generated outside a photo image area to which the photo image data is assigned. When a color converting process and a halftone process are performed for the margin area as the photo image area, the margin area may be colored with ink so as to be colored in an ideal white color. This process is performed because there is a case where the color of a printing sheet and the color represented by a white color included in the photo image data are different from each other. In such a case, in order to eliminate the difference, there is a case where a white area is colored with ink. In such a case, color matching with high accuracy can be performed. However, when the margin area is colored with ink, there is a problem that a user feels that ink is unnecessary consumed.
Regarding the above-described problem, a technique for determining whether each pixel to be converted in colors is originated from draw data such as data of a margin area or image data such as data of a photo image area in a stage for a color converting process and performing different color converting processes corresponding to the results of determination for the pixels has been proposed (see JP-A-2001-111814). In JP-A-2001-111814, management pixel data used for determining whether each area after a rendering process is originated from the draw data or the image data is generated in advance when a rendering process is performed based on a drawing command. Then, in a color converting process performed after the rendering process, a color converting process appropriate for each pixel is performed by referring to the management pixel data. Accordingly, it is possible to perform a color converting process in which ink is not used for a white area originated from the draw data such as the data of the margin area.
However, there is a case where the renderer for performing the rendering process cannot be made to generate the management pixel data. Thus, there is a problem that the above-described technique cannot be applied in such a case. In particular, when the renderer is implemented by a function other than a printer driver of an operating system or the like, the printer driver cannot intervene in the rendering process, and there is a problem that the above-described management pixel data cannot be generated.